Lost In A Different World
by darkmoon903
Summary: RikuSora were finally able to relax with each other and are dating, but what happens when heartless and nightmares who are twice as strong as before come back and how will they be able to help their two new guests that can't seem to stand each other Join us in an adventure filled with new love with a bit of everything that this author loves. Axelroxas,Rikusora,Sasunaru.LEMONS!


Hello readers! I would just like to say that I really am excited about how this turns out cause this is like something that I have always wanted to right my very top 3 OTPs( one true pairings) will be in this fic and I'm just squealing as I write this cause like I said this has been something I had always wanted to write X3 I would like to thank the great YUKi- KYO- KIRA she gave me this wonderful idea and I recommend to read worlds together cause it is turning out so well and her other fics which are just as good!:D okay enough fangirling I have to get serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters this is for my fangirling purposes

Warnings: obviously yaoi later on and for now some shonen ai

Lost In a Different World

Riku and Sora were silently staring at the sunset. They were pretty tired that day, since the two have been training with their keyblades to keep in shape. (Plus Sora decided that it would be fun to play a few tricks on Tidus and Wakka and Riku ended up to have to break up the fight in the end.) They haven't seen any heartless in a long while, and it caused some unease all around the island, but Riku and Sora were too tired to even care at the moment. The two were relaxing and just drinking up all the sweet freedom they could get. It still was peculiar and brought great tension to them, but for now the two didn't really care and decided to just embrace each other.

The two had been going out for a while ever since the last battle with Ansem and were now in a very intimate position. Riku was leaning against the paupu tree with Sora lying against his chest in a light sleep. The two were wearing peaceful expressions on their faces.

When Sora found Riku once again he felt all sorts of emotions ranging from anger to relief and happiness (relief and happiness being the stronger ones of them all) during that journey he realized that he had stronger feelings for Riku than for Kairi. (After all he did cry his eyes out and at one point thought that he wouldn't mind being with Riku together in the darkness)

Later, he slowly began to realize that he loves Kairi more as a sister and that he likes Riku as more than just a best friend.

Sora first told Kairi about how he felt and Kairi just told him "I already know." Sora was confused at that point and Kairi explained that he "would always show a lot more emotions toward Riku" than for her. Sora felt bad and apologized but Kairi wasn't upset and said it was okay.

Then when they got back to Traverse Town Sora brought up the courage to confess. He told Riku about how he felt with a blush and a lot of stuttering in between.

Riku laughed and had told Sora that he knew about his feelings. Sora pouted upset that everyone else knew but him. Riku seeing that Sora was upset kissed him with tongue and all leaving Sora breathless and his face resembling a tomato. Thus becoming boyfriends.

But even after all that everyone still wondered what had happened to all the nobodies. They just disappeared and all of them said they would see each other again. Riku had to admit that he kind of missed them a little, since they could bring a little excitement into their lives.

Riku was beginning to dose off a long with his boyfriend when he heard thunder rumbling. He opened one of his eyes and at the corner of his eye he saw a dark spot in the sky. He immediately began to wake up his boyfriend Sora, since he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Sora. Hey Sora wake up!" Riku shook Sora roughly. The thunder was getting louder and louder.

"Nnnn Riku? What's wrong?

Lightning struck at a nearby tree that was a couple feet away scaring Sora awake. Riku quickly grabbed Sora's arm and began going into their cave. As he was making his way there the wind began picking up harshly cutting their skin and making them unable to breathe. Their clothes were flying everywhere, but once they got into the cave they calmed their breathing and Sora began panicking.

"Riku what's going on? " Sora looked at Riku fearfully this was the first time he had ever been through a storm this strong.

"I don't really know what's happening either Sora, but for now we should calm down and be ready for whatever is coming. " Sora could only nod and cuddle up to Riku. The wind was making it cold and all the two could do was hold each other for warmth.

The two stayed that way for a while, but a few minutes later it went quiet. The two noticing this looked out the cave to see what was happening. The scene they saw seemed all too familiar. Heartless were running around everywhere. They were coming from the dark vortex of clouds that have formed in the sky. The only difference though was that nightmares were also running around and they looked just as strong as the one that had dragged Sora into his own nightmare.

Riku and Sora could only gawk at the scene before them and there was still more coming in through that vortex and they were steadily being surrounded. The two summoned their keyblades ready to fight.

"Riku what should we do we're clearly outnumbered and I don't think we could defeat them so easily." Riku began looking for a way out, but he couldn't seem to find any way of escaping.

"Sora I have no idea what to do, but we need to find a way out of this and the only way is to fight our hardest and hope for some kind of chance."

The two were back to back fighting their way through all the heartless and nightmares completely in sync with each other creating a path away from the heartless. It seemed like hours until they were able to get to a safe spot and the two were too tired to fight. Sora had gotten a few scratches and scrapes, but he wasn't too badly hurt, but Riku made the mistake of worrying about Sora and checked to make sure if he was still alright and ended up being open for an attack on his right arm, which is now bleeding profusely. Neither of the two had any cure spells on them, since they never thought that they would need it for harmless training.

When Sora finally calmed his breathing he began looking at Riku. Riku was breathing erratically and blood was flowing all across his arm. Sora worriedly looked at Riku and immediately began to start doing the best he can to stop the bleeding. He ripped a piece of his sleeve from his black shirt and began tying it around Riku's bleeding arm making Riku wince in pain.

"Sorry Riku did that hurt?"

"Yeah, but only a little it's fine." Sora looked at the arm covered in blood and ripped the other piece of his sleeve and tried to wipe it off. As Sora looked at Riku's face he could see Riku's eyes weren't focused and the sleeve he had was already very wet with blood. Sora began panicking.

"Riku please don't fall asleep you have to stay awake!" He began to shake Riku. His eyes were already half lidded. "Riku don't close your eyes the heartless are still around and I won't be able to make it out of this alone!" Sora was already close to tears until he heard Riku chuckle.

"Idiot you can't cry just yet." He lifted his other arm to clear the stray tear that left Sora's face and gave a small smile. He began to stand up on shaky legs. His vision was still a little unfocused and his he felt like the world was tilting back and forth, but when he was about to go down Sora held him up.

The two smiled at each other and began trying to walk away from the scene until they saw thunder and the clouds swirling all around. The heartless seemed a little afraid, since they were also backing away, which could only mean that something big was about to come.

There was thunder and lightning all over it seemed like it would last forever until they heard screams and saw a black and orange blob fall out of the sky.

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I finally got this done! I was actually excited to post it, but I was being dragged around last week and this week I was frantically trying to finish my summer homework. I curse the day people in vented school! I really didn't want to do it though T-T I would've rather done this but the stress was eating at me and I ended up not posting it the week it was supposed to be posted. I just hate life sometimes and hate my English homework, which I have yet not finished sadly T-T I'm so tired I mi9ght post something else this week depending on what happens to e this week since I will be in two AP classes and I have no idea how this new dc school I'm going to is gonna work out. I'm still sad though that I'm switching schools T-T, but I'm not too far from the last school I went to so I can always visit ^-^ Anway enough with my rants and excuses. I hope to see some reviews for this cause I will be really happy and maybe go up to 10 reviews? I would greatly appreciate it! Now ja ne! And REVIEW


End file.
